


Indeed a Happy Holiday

by Hima_Yuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chapter 1 is just full of fluff, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, They are both stupidly inlove, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Yuki/pseuds/Hima_Yuki
Summary: When you think of Christmas, you think of snow. Or maybe you think about the colorful lights and pretty decors on the streets and houses. Or you think of people singing carols. Or maybe you think of a mug of hot chocolate that warms you all over.For Jihoon he doesn't think of that.He thinks of his loved ones. His parents, aunts and uncles, cousins and friends. And most importantly he thinks of Soonyoung.Soonyoung is bright, he's pretty, he's loud but cheerful, he's warm and he's the meaning of Christmas for Jihoon. And he can't wait to spend all of his Christmas with him.OrSoonyoung and Jihoon spending their Christmas together.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Indeed a Happy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! Idk if that summarizes what I wrote,,, but eh. This was the outcome of me being tired of writing angst and a two months writers block. 
> 
> It's full of fluff and I do hope you all enjoy!

Jihoon loves the Christmas season.

Ever since he was a kid, Christmas would be the time of the year he would be most excited to. Their family would bake cookies and cakes on Christmas eve. He would be the one to decorate some of the cookies, and decorate some parts of the house. He would also be the one who would put the star on top of the tree.

He and his family had a lot of traditions. Sometimes they’d even visit some of their relatives from other places. His favorite place that they would visit is Seoul. Seoul is a lot more colorful, more brighter and has a lot of people singing in he streets or would play Christmas songs.

He also had a cousin living there, his name is Seokmin. He really likes his cousin, Seokmin’s only a year younger but despite that they play and hang out well together. Jihoon is an only child so whenever they would visit Seokmin, he feels like an older brother. 

  
Now Jihoon is in his first year of college, transferred to a school in Seoul. He loves his hometown, but he really wants to major in producing music. Even though there are schools in Busan that has a music related courses, he decided that Seoul would be the best place if he wants to get his name out there. 

It wasn’t so bad, because he got to live in an apartment that he shares rooms with his cousin, Seokmin. Apparently Seokmin is also going to the same school as him, well at least next year. He would be majoring in theatrical play or performing arts. Jihoon’s parents were reluctant but they eventually agreed because he has Seokmin and his parents to look after him. Not that he can’t take care of his own. But his aunt and uncle would bring home cooked food for them every week to make sure they get enough nutrients and not live off of fast food and processed foods. 

  
It was almost the end of his first semester, first week of December. He took a day off today because… well School is stressing him out and Seokmin made him to do so. And what Seokmin says, seokmin gets. Jihoon just can’t say no to the kid. So he left his room with a lot more unfinished school works but he knows he can finish them. A free day won’t hurt anyone. 

He went to his favorite café that was a 10 minute walk from his apartment. Wore his favorite thick jacket, and walked there by himself. As soon as he entered and sniffed the aroma of coffee, his stomach became hungry. Jihoon doesn’t really like coffee, except when he needs to stay up at godly hours, but for this he just wants a nice hot chocolate and a cake.

He ordered and went to pick a spot next to a bookshelf and the window. After a few minutes of waiting he heard his name being called and he gets up and grabbed his order. Since it was the Christmas season his hot chocolate has a marshmallow, and a candy cane inside. And he also had a free ginger bread cookie. 

Jihoon stirred his hot chocolate with the candy cane and took a sip. The sweet taste of the chocolate he grew and love slide down his throat and the feeling of the hot liquid settling itself on Jihoon’s chest is enough to melt his stress away. Maybe his cousin was right, he did need a day off. 

Just as he was about to take a piece of his strawberry cake, he was interrupted by someone.

“Excuse me but uhh, is this seat taken?” Jihoon looked up and saw a guy that has a blonde hair with mint green on the tips of his hair. His eyes are slanted and has chubby cheeks but if pay close enough he has a sharp jawline. Now Jihoon isn’t gonna lie but he knows an attractive person when he saw one. _And cute._ His mind added.

Jihoon looked around and found some seats are free, but with other people occupying the chair across from it. “Uhhh no” he finally answered. And the guy’s spirit just lit up, he immediately sat down, placed down his tray of another hot chocolate, oreo cake, and a 3 pieces of chocolate cookies. 

_He must have a sweet tooth,_ Jihoon thought. But he paid it no mind finally started to eat his ow strawberry cake. 

“So are you here often?” said the guy that’s across from him.

“Uhmm, not much. I usually come here when I need to focus on a school work” he replied quickly. He didn’t really expect the guy to chat with him, he hates strangers and to talk to them. When you ran out of ideas to talk about there will be just this, awkward tension that you want to talk them but you’re to shy to say something and-

  
  
“Oh? I heard you’re very good in your field of work Mr. Lee” the guy said that made him stop over thinking again. Wait…

“How do you know my name?” Jihoon asked

“Like I said, I heard a lot about you in our school.” The guy said as he drank from his hot chocolate.

“How do you even know if you are talking to the right person?” now Jihoon’s just being skeptical now. This guy may be a stalker, but his teachers do parade him around that even his friends from other courses kept telling him that some teachers won’t stop talking about him.

“I’m not a stalker, I’ve seen you play piano sometimes. Plus you have pink hair, which can be very…alluring” the guy smiled, cheeks looking more squishable than ever. 

“Well care to share your name then?” Jihoon asks.

“You should have heard about me by now” a smug smile, the confidence of this guy. Jihoon thought as he tried not to roll his eyes. “Name’s Kwon Soonyoung, does it ring a bell?”

Actually, yes it does. The supposed dancer that has a gaze of a tiger then act all cute and hamster like off stage. Just like Jihoon, Soonyoung is well known in his field of work. The teachers also adores him. But he remained a thinking face and eventually said “Yeah no, it doesn’t” as nonchalantly as he can.

That shut him up. Soonyoung immediately back tracked a bit not expecting his plan would probably fail. And Jihoon just tried not to laugh or even smirk. “A-Are you sure? Not even the name sounded familiar? I’m sure you know” Soonyoung stuttered. 

Jihoon couldn’t handle anymore that he eventually laughed. “I’m joking, of course I know you. You're the famous Hoshi, aren’t you?”

Soonyoung breathed out a huff of relief and visibly relaxed. His shoulders down and he leaned back on his chair. “Glad to know you enjoyed that” he said as he tried to give him a glare.

“You were getting too cocky Soonyoung-ssi, I just thought you needed to back track a bit” Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung only rolled his eyes then smiled “Alright, you got me” he said as he took a piece of his own cake. “Truthfully speaking, I asked the seat because I thought it was a good opportunity to get to know you” Soonyoung added.

“Me?” Jihoon asked “What about me?” 

“You have piqued my interest, and a lot of other students, to your talent. Who wouldn’t want to know you?” Soonyoung said as he pointed to him with his fork.

“Is that all?”

“Well I also may or may not thought you look really pretty and I wanted to be your friend as well” he smiled

Jihoon didn’t expect that. He felt cold and hot at the same time, his cheeks and ears felt more heated as well. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the season or the guy in front of him. But he smiled as well and said “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” 

“I tried”

Jihoon chuckled and extended his hand out “Nice to meet you then Soonyoung-ssi” and as Soonyoung extended his hand as well, Jihoon thought he has to thank Seokmin later.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon became really close after that. It helps that they shared the same interests as well, like music and anime. Sometimes Soonyoung would full on blast shinee songs, or Jihoon would sing Bruno Mars song, sometimes they sing together to the anime song, full moon wo sagashite. 

Sometimes it’s quiet and peaceful too. After a month of begging from Soonyoung, Jihoon finally allowed him inside his own studio. And after showing Soonyoung his studio, he would always visit from then on. Either to have lunch with him or just take a rest. It’s nice because Jihoon needs to focus and Soonyoung is either too tired or finally slept on the couch.

There are rare times where Soonyoung didn’t show up but he would message Jihoon along the lines of “Jihoonieeee~ I can’t visit today, have a dance project I need to choreographhh” with a bunch of crying emojis followed after. Jihoon would subtly smile and reply few minutes after,

**“I was wondering why you’re not here yet”**

_“So you miss me?!??”_

**“Nope :)”**

_“Jihoonieeeeee ㅠㅠ”_

**“Goodluck on your project Soonie, fightinggg”**

_“❤❤❤”_

  
And their texts would consist of that. With Soonyoung flirting with him, that would immediately backfire. And Jihoon would end up teasing him about it. 

Jihoon never really thought about it. How they got so close in a short amount of time. How they’re basically inseparable. How they kept flirting with each other. Jihoon just thought it was just normal when two friends are that close. But it wasn’t.

Seungkwan even pointed out that Soonyoung only took a month to get inside his studio, while the others are three months or more.

It wasn’t just Seungkwan actually. All of his and Soonyoung’s friends kept saying they’re like an old married couple. Many people have asked them “Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?” but Jihoon paid it no mind.

Until one day, Jihoon thought about it. They were currently seated in a café, beside a window. Jihoon with his black coffee, while Soonyoung having a sweet caramel macchiato. The atmosphere was quiet, yet peaceful. The older was looking outside the window, seemingly in deep thought, as Jihoon stared at him. Jihoon doesn’t know why, but his heart started beating faster. 

Looking at Soonyoung, Jihoon thought he looks _so pretty_. With his gorgeous sharp jawline, and his sharp eyes. His eyelashes would bounce at his chubby cheeks that are a bit dusted with pink. His permed curly, now black hair, reaching just above his eyes.

After that Jihoon would notice the littlest of things with Soonyoung. When he would hold his hand, how he laughs, how he looks when he blushes, and when Soonyoung would look at him and Jihoon swore his heart would skip a beat. And when they’re not together he would always anticipate a capslocked text and his day would instantly be brighter.

  
Jihoon didn’t really know what to do. It has been months since his realization of liking Soonyoung and nothing really changed apart from them being a lot closer…. 

Even physically. Their second year in college is near and Soonyoung thought it would be better if they were roommates. Jihoon didn’t agree at first because he didn’t want to leave his cousin all alone. But fortunately, Seokmin has friends that are on the same year as him. Their names are Mingyu and Minghao. And Seokmin was more than glad to, because he also thought it would be easier if hey have the roomates who are the same year. So Jihoon agreed.

Jihoon and Seokmin weren’t too far away from each other, because his parents still want to keep a close eye on him. They’re not really strict, but more like very protective of their only son. So to calm his parents down, he invited Soonyoung to his hometown 2 weeks before their school starts to visit his parents. They were only there for 3 days, and by the end of Day 1…. Jihoon’s parents already loved Soonyoung. So safe to say Jihoon was in good hands. 

When they went back to Seoul, he got a lot of teasing mostly from his Jeonghan hyung who kept saying “I see your parents have approved of Soonyoung already, why won’t you just confess and be official now?” And well Jihoon ended up going home red faced that Soonyoung had to ask him if he was sick.

As the days go on, they got closer and closer. 

  
There was this one night that Soonyoung was going to be late coming home. They had to make another group project and he was out for most of the day. Then it started raining after lunch, which doesn’t seem all that bad. But after and hour or two it started thundering.

It might be a bit silly but Jihoon never really got out of his fear for thunders when he was a kid. So by the time dinner came around, the thunder and lightning got louder and louder. Jihoon had to grab a snack and just stayed in his room.

He would usually have earphones on, to at least drown the sound outside a bit. But unluckily for him, his earphone broke 2 days ago and he hasn’t bought a new one. He had to lay there covered himself with a blanket and try not to shake in fear and cry.

Jihoon was so focused on drowning the sounds that he didn’t even hear Soonyoung entering. He only noticed when here was a knock on their bedroom followed by a loud cheerful “Hoonieee I’m home~” and then went inside to see Jihoon shaking.

“Jihoon are you okay?” Soonyoung asked as he only saw Jihoon covering most of his face apart from his eyes. He tried to nod but another lightning filled up he room and he quickly hid and plugged his ears with his hands. 

Soonyoung then placed his bag on the other side of the room, where his bed is located. And left for a few seconds to get Jihoon water. The he sat down beside him and said “Drink to make you calm down a bit.” And Jihoon followed, he sat up drank the whole glass and by the time he was done he thanked Soonyoung but then another lightning passes by and he hid again. 

Soonyoung then patted his head. “Jihoonie, can you move a bit?” Soonyoung asked and he followed. Soonyoung then pushed him to lay down and Soonyoung did as well. “good thing I bathed at my friend’s house before going home” he said. 

Soonyoung then turned to his side, taking the blanket and covered half of his body. He laid his arm across Jihoon’s head, then he circled one of Jihoon’s arms around his chest. While Soonyoung has his other arm around him and combing his hair. The bed was a little bit cramped but Jihoon had never felt more comfortable. He laid his forehead against the older’s chest and said in a low voice, “Soonyoung… thank you” and he fell asleep. 

And when Soonyoung was sure the other was asleep, he replied “No problem Hoonie” and kissed the top of his head.

Jihoon woke up the next day his arms still circled around Soonyoung, legs tangled, and his head on Soonyoung’s arm as a makeshift pillow. Soonyoung still hasn’t woken up and Jihoon snuggled closer and thought…. Maybe skinship isn’t so bad after all.

  
After that fateful evening. Soonyoung wouldn’t even hesitate to hug him and Jihoon wouldn’t question it. It happens more when they have movie nights, Soonyoung would lay his head on Jihoon’s shoulder or lap as they watch, and Jihoon would play with his hair.

Sometimes when they’re outside Soonyoung would have his arms around him that Seungcheol had to ask him privately if he was okay. And Jeonghan would look at him with a knowing smirk. 

  
It was nearing Christmas season again, Jihoon and his friends also celebrated his birthday a week ago which was a lot of fun. By this time it has been a year since he have known Soonyoung. And he can’t get him out of his mind now. He would constantly think about him, bring him up in conversations, hell he even have songs written about him. (He also has songs that Soonyoung made and he helped him put things together.) 

And at this point, his friends are tired of him pinning for the taller. Saying to just confess and get together officially. 

And he does want to but he thing is… he doesn’t know how.

He doesn’t know if he should be casual, should he be grand, should he give gifts or write a song and give it to him. Should he be subtle or straight up against his face hat he likes him. Jihoon is of course scared of the outcome, but he wants to confess more and have his feelings out in the open. (As if it wasn’t already)

  
Apparently Jihoon didn’t have to because Soonyoung beat him to it. 

It was a Sunday, meaning Jihoon would be stuck in his bed getting rest. And usually Soonyoung would accompany him as well as he watches dance videos to teach the next day. But the other was gone, saying Wonwoo had asked him to pick a gift for Junhui. 

As dinner time rolled around, Soonyoung finally arrived. He knocked on their bedroom door, and opened it and upon seeing Jihoon cocooned in a blanket he said “Hoonie, dress warmly. We’re eating outside to night.”

“Where are we going?” Jihoon asked. 

“Chan recommended this new ramen house nearby. He said it was delicious!” 

And Jihoon sprung up and grabbed a turtle neck and a fluffy coat. Jihoon was hungry and he had been craving for noodles for about a week. When he exited the bathroom, he saw Soonyoung by he doorway. 

“Dressed warmly enough?” The taller had asked.

“I am” Jihoon replied.

  
And they went out. Soonyooung said it was just a 10 minute walk so they went there by foot. Wanting to save up even just a bit of money. And when Jihoon looked up, he thought the snow fall might start tonight. The news did say it would be by this week.

And when they arrived, the place was small yet comfortable. They ordered two ramen bowls, one with rice and two cola drinks. And Chan was right, it was delicious. Jihoon ate a lot, and so did Soonyoung. They stayed their for a while after finishing their meal. And then they headed home. 

They arrived at their apartment, and when they entered the elevator, Soonyoung clicked the top floor. Their room was on the fourth, why are they going to do on the rooftop? Jihoon looked at Soonyoung puzzled, but the other only gave him a smile. 

When they arrived what he saw was breathtaking… in front of him, there was a fluffy carpet that was surrounded with pillows. Then there was purple colored lights on the floor but what really caught his eyes was the guitar on a stand on one of the corner.

  
It was the guitar he has been eyeing for months now but due to school and other needed equipment he never reached the amount to buy it. It was a beauty, the design was a light brown, the sides was a dark red. And on the middle is a design of a white bird on some branches. Jihoon was left speechless as he stood there.

“W-what’s this for” Jihoon asked

“We should sit down and I’ll tell you” Soonyoung answered. And they sat down and Soonyoung grabbed the guitar and sat down in front of him. 

“This was supposed to be your birthday gift, but something happened that I had to change plans,” The older started. “I would always notice how you would stare at this whenever we passed by that specific music store,” He chuckled and Jihoon smiled. “I always thought you’re cute. But when you look at something you like, you light up and your little dimples would show. God you were so adorable” Soonyoung said as he looked at Jihoon his ears and cheeks getting hot and so was Jihoon. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Soonyoung asked.

And Jihoon nodded.

_“I like you Jihoon.”_

Jihoon thought he might as well melt right then and there. _His heart-_ … god his heart was beating at an abnormal speed yet he also felt it skipped a beat every time.

“I have always liked you. When we first met at the café a year ago I already liked you,” Soonyoung confessed. “You were always so interesting and I wanted to know you better that’s why I reached out that day. But as I knew you more, you became an important person in my life and now I can’t imagine it without you. I really really like you Jihoon, and the more I get to know you, the more I fall for you. So I’m asking if you can be mine, and if I can be yours?” Soonyoung said head looking at the ground and shut his eyes closed.

“Soonyoung” Jihoon called.

No response.

“Soonie~” Jihoon called again, with a smile on his face. And Soonyoung opened one of his eyes to look at him only to shut it close again.

“Soonie, I want you to say that again while looking at me…please?”

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung said, as he seemed to be hesitating

“Yessss???...” 

Soonyoung looked at him and finally said “Will… Will you be m-mine, and I’ll be yours as well?” and he closed his eyes again.

Jihoon smiled as his heart flutters. “How do you want me to respond to that?” he asked, taking Soonyoung’s hands that was gripping the neck of the guitar as he set the instrument aside.

“Preferably with a yes???” Soonyoung answered as his voice get higher with every word.

“I think… I know a better way.” 

“What is it?” and when Soonyoung finally looked at him, Jihoon didn’t miss the chance to kiss him fully on the lips. 

It was sweet, like the hot chocolate Jihoon drank when they first met. It’s warm and it sets itself on Jihoon’s chest warming him up. And soft, just like the strawberry cake he had as well. He taste sweet like strawberry too. And Jihoon knows he won’t get tired of this.

When they separated just a few inches away, their eyes were still closed for a few seconds. Until Jihoon opened his eyes and Soonyoung did as well. Immediately formed a smile.

“So was it better?” Jihoon asked as he stared at Soonyoung’s eyes. He always thought it was pretty.

“I don’t know, do it again and maybe I’ll make up my mind” Soonyoung smiled smugly. 

But Jihoon only rolled his eyes and said _“Idiot”_ before claiming the soft lips again.

  
And when they parted, Jihoon saw a white mess on Soonyoung’s hair. When he looked up, he realized it was snowing. Jihoon has always loved the snow. And now he is with his favorite person, he thought, snow just makes everything lovelier.

So they became boyfriends. They haven’t told their friends but with them walking around the campus a lot more closer than usual, also sneakily holding hands, some of their friends took notice of it fast. Congratulating them, and saying “It was about time!!”

They told their parents as well. They weren’t scared, they knew their parents support them on what they love. So they were the first ones to know. And when they relayed the news, their families want to spend Christmas with each other. 

So they set up a plan. The Kwon family have always wanted to go to Busan, so they agreed to spend Christmas there. While the Lee’s will handle most of the food and the venue as well.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were excited. And Seokmin tagged along as well because he is part of the family after all. (And if you think about it, they met because of Seokmin as well.)

  
Jihoon has always loved Christmas. And now with him in front of the table, beside the guy that he loves so dearly, and their family around him. Jihoon can’t think of a reason to hate this holiday. He has everything and everyone that loves him right here. And he doesn’t say it much but hey all know he loves them back as well. 

And that’s how their story started. And they have a ton of journey ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's that. It wasn't supposed to be this long, and will have a chapter two. But I made them start from scratch which.... My original idea for this is by the end of chap 2. 
> 
> I tried my best to edit this but... I'm not really the type to edit things, but I still hope it was understandable. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Write down your thoughts, it makes me happy. And the next chapter would be posted tomorrow! (Hopefully) Bye!!


End file.
